Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some instances, access terminals can be adapted to support a plurality of subscriptions (e.g., via a plurality of subscriber identity modules (SIMs)). An access terminal with multiple subscription capabilities (e.g., multiple SIMs) may be able to use multiple services without the need to carry multiple access terminals at the same time. Each subscription (e.g., SIM) may be associated with a different subscriber account, a different network, and/or a different radio access technology (RAT). In such examples, the same access terminal can be used for business and private use with separate numbers and separate bills, or for travel when an additional SIM is employed for a visited country. Some multiple subscription configurations enable each subscription to be active simultaneously, allowing calls to be received on either number at any given time (e.g., Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS), Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA), Triple SIM Triple Standby (TSTS)).
Various features are desirable to optimize the performance of access terminals employing multiple subscriptions.